schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
It All Comes Back To You
Season 2 Episode 9: It All Comes Back To You Last nights elimination was crazy, Declan couldn't be happier that he was behind Brandyn's elimination, he got rid of the two players he didn't like and Brandyn he's ready to win this thing. Bri is happy she has past the half way point, 8 eight gone eight left, but she is still tired of everyone. Declan and Dan are annoying, Trey is annoying, Kiyah is annoying, the only people she like is Tri, Tai and bevv.Kiyah don't like Bri because she told Brandyn to move to Africa, she thinks Bri is racist. There is 8 people left, Becca was sad to see Morgan quit the game, but at the same time there are 7 other people in her way. Trey feels like he's safe this week because, Bri called Brandyn a African, he thinks it's funny. Trey went to Declan to figure out the new target. He want to target out Bri, Declan understands why, Declan thinking about taking Bri out. Trey is tarting Bri, he's pretty sure everyone else won't have a problem with that. Becca is on the phone with Luke her boyfriend. She telling him how Morgan went home, and how Bri flipped out on a guy. Luke is giving Becca luck. Becca really wants to win because she can use the money for college. Trey, Dan and Declan all have an agreement that they want bri out of here, and in order to have that happen they have to put a person weaker then her up. Everyone gets into the vans to go to the next challenged. All 8 arrived and they see replicas of cardboard cut outs of them, and a iced floor with a little gate around. This challenged is based off season 's basketball dodging game, when Duane, Tom, Petro, Nick, Nicky, Kevin and Chambers were all throwing the basketballs really hard until the point they were hitting people, and hit Duane in his face and knocked off his glasses. The objective of the game is is throw the tennis at a target cardboard dummy, and knock off all three parts, the two arms and the head. The first person to get all three knocked off first is the dead last loser and will be automatically nominated. But even though the person has their cardboard parts out, they can still get other people out. Tai would love to win a challenge because it will prove that she is not floating in the background. Now they have some time to strategize. Declan and Trey are letting Tri, Dan and Kiyah to target out Bri first. Trey knows that if Bri wins them either him, Declan or Kiyah is going up. They all start at the starting point, and and they all slid, Trey had slid out of control, and Tai threw a ball hat trey's head. Trey had couldn't believe it. But the target is Bri. Bri tried to throw a ball at Trey arm but misses. Trey laughs, and throws one at Bri's arm. Bri aware that people are after her. Kiyah comes to throw a ball at Bri's arm, and made it. Bri is down to one arm. Tai and Bri are throwing their balls at Trey, as Bri threw a ball at Trey's arm, Trey knocked out Bri's last limb. Bri is out, but she can still throw balls. Kiyah is throwing her ball at Tai now. Bri knocked out Trey, and he's out. Trey would be happy if Declan, Kiyah or Tri wins, because he would be safe from elimination, so Becca and Tai are the ones to be out. Tri throws his ball at Kiyah's, knock one of her limbs out. Trey got Tai's last limb and she is now out. Kiyah is pissed that Tri is targeting him. Back in season 4, Kiyah said that all Chinese people look a like, which offended Tri. Kiyah has a good aim, and got Tri's limbs out. So there's Declan, Becca, Kiyah and Dan are still in the running of winning this challenge. Trey does not want Dan to win, because he feels Dan is sneaky. Trey throws a ball at Dan's head. Declan throws a ball at Kiyah's last limb and she out. She yells "Dammit!" Declan, Trey and Tri are throwing out Dan's limbs, while Bri throws a ball at Declan's arm. Declan is fighting to stay in the game, tai is throwing, but she's missing, Trey got Dan's last limb off, now he's out. Now it's between Becca and Declan. Declan would love to win. Becca is whispering to Declan, telling him to let her win, while Trey knocks put her head. Dan is throwing balls at Declan, Declan doesn't know what to do, but As Becca second limb is out, Dan got Declan out by throwing the tennis ball at his cardboard arm. Making Becca victorious. Becca's responsibility is to nominate one person to join Bri, the dead last loser in elimination. Declan did not let Becca win, but he will act like it to make sure Becca puts up Tai or Dan. Becca is just so happy to win the challenge, she feels really lucky and as soon as they get back, she phones her boyfriend Luke. Luke is really proud of her, and he is telling her to make wise decisions. Declan and Trey are strategizing on how to make Becca put up Tai. Trey is thinking telling her that Bri is going home no matter what because he will have the votes, and that if she puts him up, then next week she's going home. Declan likes Becca as a friend, he's been friends with her since day one, and he feels bad about threatening her that way. Trey is telling him, that this is a game, and that they need to control her. Dan wants to talk to Becca because he don't know where he stands with her. Bri is with Becca listening, Dan is telling Becca that he's worried because she might choose him. Becca told him not to worry, and Dan told her that she should put up Declan or Trey. Bri agrees. Becca says Mmhmmm, nodding her head. 10 minutes later Trey wants to have a word with Becca. He tells that if she nominates with him or Declan, then it's a done set deal that she's going home next week. Becca is wondering why would she go home of she's not a threat. Trey is telling her that it's not about threats in the challenges but votes and alliances. He tells her the best way to have safety next week is to put up tai next to Bri. Bri is the target, and he is going to do what it takes to get her out. Declan comes in to back up Becca, he told her that he helped her win then challenge, making Becca feel a little guilty. Becca gets to have 5 minutes alone to choose who she's putting up. Tri, Tai, Trey, Kiyah, Declan Dan and Bri are in the nomination room waiting for Becca. Dan is hoping that Becca stays true to what she believes in. Becca comes out not looking to good, she says it was really hard for is decision and she hopes it dosent come back and bite her. Trey is nervous that he's going up, Dan is not knowing what to expect, then she says, "Tai, I'm sorry but I'm putting you up". Bri is livid, Bri is just thinking why would she put Tai next to her in elimination, Tai is close to not being a target, plus her Becca and Tai are in alliance. Trey is happy, he got his way. Becca has a lot of explaining to do, she pulls Tai aside telling her that she is safe, and that she is just a decoy for bri to go home. Tai is feeling a little bit better. But Bri, is the one to talk to. Becca tells them that Trey and Declan told her that if she was to put up anyone from his alliance, then it's definite that she was going home. Bri is trying to find out why would she let them scare her like that, Becca told her that no matter who she put up next to her, that bri will still get eliminated no matter what. Bri really dislikes Trey right now, she feels that he's been in this house far too long, the most they can do is tie the vote. Because If they convince Kiyah and Dan, then Becca can choose who to go home. Tri is with Kiyah while Bri is talking to them, Kiyah really don't care what she has to say, Kiyah thinks Bri is a racist bitch, and she needs to go. Bri is telling them that to vote for Tai, Kiyah is acting like she so interested, shaking her head up and down. Tri is looking at Kiyah, as if she's being a trader. In the living room, there is a chaos, it's a food fight, Trey is throwing food at Becca, Declan is dodging everything, until Becca opens a soda and pour it on Declan, Kiyah is laughing, Bri is pissed because she was going to drink that. Tai is laughing but really isn't getting into it. Kiyah is finished, but Trey is still throwing stuff at Kiyah, she's getting mad, and she threatens to hit him. The mood with from fun to violent. Kiyah starts throwing in animate objects at Trey now, Kiyah is removed to take a break. Trey and Declan are laughing. Bri and Becca sees this as a good opportunity to get Kiyah on their side. Bri needs 3 votes, and Dan, Becca are two that won't vote for her, they need to get on Kiyah's or Tri's side to make sure it's a tie. Elimination is tonight, and Trey can't wait to see Bri walking out the doors. Becca's plan is to get the votes to tie, so she can choose who's going home. Tai don't like that idea because she knows that Becca would choose her to go over Bri. Tri, Trey, Declan, Becca, Kiyah and Dan all sit, while Bri and Tai comes and stand. Trey is ready, Trey was asked about the two and how he felt about the nominations. He said it's exactly how he wanted it, Declan add it was like they won the challenge, Bri does not like that. Dan was asked who was the most target person on the block. Dan says that it is Bri, because of the drama that went down the last elimination,she put a easy target on herself. Bri knows that Dan and Becca is voting tai, but she fears about Tri and Kiyah's vote. Tri was asked about Tai, he said Tai is not a threat but, she can change sides sometimes and work with the people who has immunity because she knows she'll be safe, and that's a threat. Tai is feeling nervous, Tai feels backstab bed by Becca for the fact that they could possibly tie the votes to save Bri. Trey is just ready to vote, and he goes in forts, his vote goes to Bri. Next is Becca, Becca votes for Tai. Then Kiyah, Tri, Dan, and Declan. If the vote is a tie then Tai is going home, Tai has her fingers crossed. Time to name out the votes. The first vote goes to Bri, vote number two goes to Tai. Vote number 3 goes to Bri and vote number 4 goes to Bri again. Vote number 5 goes to Bri and vote number 6 is for Bri, Bri is going home. Bri does not have anything to say, she just walks off, she goes up to pack her bags. She don't want to talk to anyone, but Becca, she was the only person to vote to save her. Bri knows that Declan and Trey are running the game and she hopes that they both don't make the finals. Dan, Trey, Tri, Kiyah, and Declan voted for Bri, and Becca was the only one to vote for Tai.